1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to funnels, and more specifically, to large capacity funnels having wide openings and are self-venting.
2. Related Art
Funnels are often used in the canning process of fruits, vegetables and meats. The canning process typically requires the canner to heat the processed food to extremely high temperatures prior to filling a canning jar or other storage container. Funnels are an obvious kitchen tool used by most canners to facilitate this process. However there are distinct disadvantages to using a conventional funnel during the canning process.
Conventional funnels are typically inverted hollow cones or tapering or cylindrical tubes having a wide opening at the top and a long narrow spout ending with a small opening at the bottom. Funnels are used to facilitate the pouring of liquids, powders, or any other filler material into containers that have a small opening. In operation, the small bottom opening of a funnel is placed into the opening of a container until the exterior sides of the funnel contact the rim of the container's opening, resulting in the funnel resting in the opening of the container. The funnel rests in the container's opening at that point where the diameter of the funnel equals the diameter of the opening of the container. Sometimes, however, the spout of a conventional funnel is too long and reaches the bottom of the container before contact is made between the sides of the funnel and the container opening. In this instance, the funnel is very unstable within the container and actually rocks back and forth which can cause the entire container/funnel to tip over or the contents to spill out of the funnel.
One disadvantage of using a conventional funnel during canning is that canning jars typically have very wide openings compared to the relatively small bottom opening of a conventional funnel. Therefore, when set within a canning jar, the conventional funnel is very unstable and can easily tip over spilling the hot processed food. Therefore, there is a need for a multipurpose funnel having a wide opening at the bottom to facilitate the transfer of hot processed food into a canning jar. There is still a further need for a multipurpose funnel having the means for securely resting in a canning jar, or other storage container having a wide opening, such that when the funnel is filled, the funnel does not become unstable and tip over, spilling its contents.
Another disadvantage of using conventional funnels in the canning process involves the types of food being processed. Some varieties of canned food are often thick and contain large pieces of fruit or vegetables. Therefore, if using a conventional funnel having a narrow opening at the bottom, the processed food may become stuck within the opening, thereby complicating the filling of the canning jar. While trying to dislodge the stuck piece of food, the canner may splash or spill the hot contents on himself/herself and get burned. Therefore, there is a need for a multipurpose funnel having a wide opening at the bottom to eliminate the possibility of the funnel becoming clogged.
Another disadvantage of using conventional funnels when canning is the fact that canning jars are available in many different sizes, thereby having wide openings of varying sizes. It is therefore difficult to use a single conventional funnel with different size canning jars because the funnel may not fit properly within the wide opening. As discussed above, if the funnel is not stable within the opening of the canning jar while it is being filled, the funnel would easily become off balanced and spill its contents. Therefore, there is a need for a single multipurpose funnel having the means for accommodating different size canning jars while maintaining a wide opening at the bottom end of the funnel to facilitate the filling of the canning jars and maintaining a stable structure during filling.
Another disadvantage with using conventional funnels is that these funnels do not provide a means by which air is vented out of a container being filled. That is, when pouring processed food into a canning jar via a conventional funnel, the processed food put into the jar is replacing air already located in the jar. Therefore, this replaced air must escape the jar to allow the processed food in.
Typically replaced air escapes by one of two means. First, the air escapes back up through the funnel, thereby causing a "bubble" to form and burst through the processed food contained in the funnel. Second, if due to the density of the processed food the air cannot escape back up through the funnel, the replaced air escapes by the user vibrating or shaking the funnel which causes the replaced air to escape through the jar opening, external to the funnel.
Therefore there is a need for a self venting multipurpose funnel that when used with any size canning jar opening the canner does not have to vibrate or shake the funnel as a means for releasing the replaced air in the jar. There is still a further need for a self venting multipurpose funnel that eliminates the creation of a bubble when filling ajar with processed food.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,383 to Lepeshkin describes a funnel having a plurality of channels, either protruding outwardly or inverted, extending vertically along the exterior of the funnel. The Lepeshkin patent however specifically restricts the channels to extending from the top of the funnel to a point about midway of the length of the spout. Further, the disclosed funnel is designed specifically for filling narrow mouthed bottles or receptacles.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,824 to Vincent describes a funnel having a collar secured to the upper part of the funnel's corrugated spout. This design is to provide the means by which the funnel can rest on the rim of a container's opening as well as the means for venting the funnel during its use. The Vincent patent however does not disclose nor teach a funnel for accommodating wide opening containers or jars, or a funnel that is secure and stable while engaged with the container during filling.